


Just Thinking Of You

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But also, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Sad, a touch of angst, barely even worth mentioning, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some day, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking Of You

“Your aura is frightfully dark today,” Rose teased as she pulled her shirt on over her head. The Doctor passed her her necklace from their nightstand, and she accepted it with pink cheeks.

“My aura?” the Doctor asked, only half-paying attention as he set about untying his tie from the bedpost. Rose nodded as she fumbled with the clasp on her necklace.

“Your aura, yes.” Rose finally gave up and passed the necklace back over to the Doctor. He stood up wordlessly behind her; she moved her hair out of the way. He pulled the necklace around her neck and set about clasping it for her. “It’s dark. You’re sad.”

“I’m not sad,” the Doctor lied. Rose sighed; he got the clasp right and his hands fell. She turned to face him.

“You are sad,” Rose countered. “But I won’t push it.” She laid her hands against his chest. She was all warm heat and beautiful impossibility. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

“I’m not sad,” the Doctor repeated. “Not when I’ve got you here like this.”

“Mm,” Rose hummed. She tipped her head up. “I don’t believe that for a second, Doctor.”

“Oh, don’t you?” the Doctor asked. She shrugged and smiled. “I think you’ll find it’s quite true.”

“Oh, Doctor,” Rose sighed. She let her head fall forward, her ear pressing to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “You’re very warm.”

“Funny,” the Doctor said, pulling her closer. “I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
